finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Equip (command)
Equip , also known as Equipment, is a recurring command in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that appears during battle. This command will allow the player to change equipment mid-battle, usually the the current equipped weapon or shield. This command appears in the older Final Fantasy games, nameless at first, but the remakes of the original were named Equip. Mostly, this command is accessible from within the Items command and by pressing the up button at the top of the player's list of items. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The ability to change equipment during battle does not exist in the Nintendo version, but the command was introduced as a named command for the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls version. It appears within the character's battle menu command. It is also accessible through the Items command by pressing the button. Final Fantasy II The ability to change equipment during battle in the series first appeared in ''Final Fantasy II on the original Nintendo release. The player is able to change the current equipped weapon and shield as well as equipping items. It is accessible through the Items command. ''Final Fantasy III The ability to change equipment during battle through the Item command is available to the player, allowing them to change the R.Hand and L.Hand, either two weapons or shields can be equipped. In the 3D remakes, the command is named Equipment which is found on a character's battle menu. The command can also be access from the Item menu as well. Final Fantasy IV The player can change the current equipped weapon or shield via the Items menu. item magic is access from the Equip menu. In the original Super Nintendo version of the game, the player is able to duplicate weapons and shields during battle. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Like the original game, the ability to change equipment is accessible from within the Items menu. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Like both of its predecessors, the ability to change equipment is accessible from within the Items menu. Final Fantasy V Similar to ''Final Fantasy IV, both weapon and shield can be change via the Items command in the versions prior to the mobile release. In the mobile version, it was made into its own command separated from the Items menu. Item magic is also access from within the Equip menu. ''Final Fantasy VI Similar to both ''Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V, weapon and shield can be change during battle from the Items menu in the versions prior to the mobile version. In the mobile version of the game, it was made into its own command separated from the Items menu. ''Final Fantasy Legend III To change the currently equipped weapon or shield during battle, it is accessible from within the Item menu. At the very top of the list of items, pressing the will access the Equip menu. Gallery FFI GBA Equip Command.png|Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII NES Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFIII NES Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII DS Equipment Command.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII Android Item In-Battle.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIV SNES Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV GBA Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV DS Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFV SNES Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). FFV GBA Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI SNES Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI GBA Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFLIII Equip Command.png|''Final Fantasy Legend III. Category:Recurring command abilities